En EsPeRa DeL aMoR
by sakuracards
Summary: Hola! Este es mi primer fic y es de TxE y tambien de Sakura y Shaoran, la historia comienza después de la última película de Sakura, y Eriol regresa a Tomoeda, pero no sabe lo q le tiene el destino...
1. Encuentro perfecto

Hola a todos este es mi Primer fic, al inicio no pensaba publicarlo hasta que una de mis amiga me convenció, en verdad espero que les guste.

Este fanfic esta dedicado a mis amigas Aome, Ashley y Avalon, y a mi primita; en verdad espero sus comentarios eh...

Bueno todos los personajes son de Clamp y me encanta la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol (hay es tan lindo se parece tanto a mi Harry nn) así que aquí se los dejo para que me den su opinión.

Después de la pelea con la ultima carta Clow...

Sakura- Ahh que bonito día, oh es tarde!

Kero- Creo que aunque hayas recuperado todas las cartas Clow sigues siendo tan dormilona como siempre

Sakura- Que quieres decir! Vaya parece que no probaras el pastel que hizo mi papá...

Kero- no, perdona Sakura tu eres la mas bella y hermosa, y la mejor card captor del mundo

Sakura- esta bien te traeré un pedazo, Hay! Ya es muy tarde!

Sakura baja corriendo por las escaleras y llega hasta el comedor: buenos días!

Fujitaka- buenos días hija, parece que hoy despertaste con mucha energía

Sakura- si nn, buenos días papá, buenos días mamá (mirando un pequeño retrato con la foto de una hermosa mujer con cabellera larga)

Touya-para ser un monstruo haces más ruido de lo normal

Sakura- que no soy un monstruo!

Touya- bueno ya me voy

Sakura- espera hermano.

Sakura tomo rápidamente su desayuno llenándose la boca de comida y tragando los grandes bocados con dificultad

Sakura- gracias por la comida

Tomo rápidamente sus patines y salio corriendo de la casa. No podía dejar de admirar el hermoso paisaje que había a su alrededor y pronto alcanzo a su hermano, pero se sorprendió al ver que alguien mas venia con él.

Yukito- hola Sakura hoy te ves muy feliz

Touya- si los monstruos son felices cuando ya comieron

Sakura- hermano! ¬¬ Eh, si estoy feliz de que volveré a ver a mis amigos en el colegio

Yukito- que bueno que estés feliz. Ya llegamos, nos vemos luego.

Sakura ve como Yukito y su hermano se alejan mientras tanto Sakura comienza a buscar a su mejor amiga Tomoyo.

Sakura- "Donde podrá estar, es raro que Tomoyo llegue tarde. Ahh ahí esta"

Tomoyo!

Tomoyo- Hola Sakura como estas, cuéntame todo lo que pasó!

Sakura- no mucho después de capturar a la carta Clow Shaoran tuvo que regresar a Hong Kong, pero me dijo que después me daría una sorpresa.

Tomoyo- me pregunto que clase de sorpresa será... lo bueno es que traje mi cámara para todo tipo de situaciones

Sakura- hayy... ° ¬¬

Sakura y Tomoyo entraron al salón del clases y saludaron a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki. Cuando de pronto entra al salón el profesor Terada.

Prof. Terada- Buenos Días a todos, hoy les tengo una muy buena noticia a todos, pero antes de eso debemos hablar sobre un tema muy importante, como todos saben la próxima semana prometí llevarlos a un lugar divertido y he pensado en el Museo de ciencias, además me parece que es un buen lugar para tener ideas sobre su proyectos de ciencias de este año, mañana entregare los permisos así que procuren llegar temprano.

Bueno como les decía al principio tengo una noticia que los alegrara mucho bueno a decir verdad son dos aquí viene la primera: (repentinamente Shaoran entra al salón de clases, Sakura queda completamente perpleja, mientras Tomoyo disimuladamente sacaba su cámara para grabar la increíble escena)

Bueno creo que todos recuerdan a su compañero Ly Shaoran, este año estará con nosotros y parece que se va a quedar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Shaoran se dirigió al lugar que antes había ocupado y se sonrojo cuando paso al lado de Sakura, quien le dirigió una enorme sonrisa de felicidad hacia él cuando lo vio.

Shaoran- Ho, hola.

Sakura- Hola!

Shaoran- esta es la sorpresa.

Sakura- si lo se, y creme, fue la mejor sorpresa que pudiera recibir. (Sakura sonrió hacia Shaoran, quien se sonrojo nuevamente.

Prof. Terada- como les decía la segunda es: (en ese momento Eriol aparecía por la puerta. Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran quedaron aun más sorprendidos que los demás del grupo)

Que su compañero Eriol Hiragisawa también regreso de Inglaterra para quedarse.

Eriol se dirigió al lugar que quedaba libre detrás de Tomoyo, y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa nn.

Prof. Terada- Bueno regresemos a las clases.

Al Terminar las clases todos los alumnos se dirigieron a los lugares de Eriol y Shaoran para preguntarles lo que había pasado, pero en Tomoyo se dibujaba una cara de completa confusión. Cuando los alumnos terminaron de hablar con los recién llegados Sakura y sus amigos salieron al patio a tomar el almuerzo.

Shaoran- y... eh.. como... has estado

Sakura- bien, (Sakura no resistió las ganas de preguntarle a Shaoran si estaría aquí para quedarse, tenia que saberlo, así que se decidió y le pregunto) y te quedaras aquí para siempre?

Shaoran- parece que si

Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y lo abrazó, Shaoran se sonrojo y puso ambas manos sobre su espalda, no sabia que hacer, nunca habría esperado esa reacción de Sakura pero ahora todo era diferente, al fin había confesado su amor por ella, pero aun así sentía cierta pena al aceptar sus sentimientos.

Sakura- al fin podremos estar juntos, no te alegra

Shaoran- si me alegra mucho, y quiero que sepas que nunca quiero separarme de ti (sonrojado)

Sakura- no te preocupes, nadie podrá separarnos nn

Al llegar hasta donde todos estaban los demás tomando el almuerzo Shaoran tomaba a Sakura de la mano, y en ella llegaba un poco sonrojada.

Al verlos de esa manera Tomoyo sacó rápidamente su cámara y comenzó a grabarlos.

Tomoyo- Hay ustedes dos se ven tan lindos, hacen una maravillosa pareja! (dijo con brillo en los ojos)

Rika- si se ven muy bien juntos

Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki sonrieron, mientras Shaoran se sonrojo y miraba hacia abajo, Sakura solo asentía con la cabeza y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Naoko- que les parece si vamos a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que nos dejo el profesor Terada, estoy ansiosa de leerlo

Rika- me parece muy buena idea, nos acompañan

Tomoyo- ustedes adelántense, no se preocupen en seguida vamos

Yamazaki- Sabían que el origen de los libros se dio hace mas de 1500 años, en ese entonces reinaba un emperador llamado Librum y gracias a el se le denominó ese nombre, además los libros no eran como los conocemos hoy en día, sino eran enormes hojas en las que escribían y por lo tanto el libro tenía la forma de la enorme hoja. Además el emperador mandaba a su ejército...

En ese momento Yamazaki es interrumpido por Chiharu quien lo llevaba jalando hacia la biblioteca

Chiharu- Hay tu otra vez con tus mentiras!

Sakura- que, era mentira?

Shaoran- Yo también creí que era verdad

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki ya se habían ido cuando de repente aparece Eriol.

Eriol- hola como están

Sakura- muy bien y tu, ha pasado algo sobre las cartas Clow

Eriol- también estoy bien, pero no, no te preocupes todo eso ya terminó no estoy aquí por las cartas Clow

Shaoran- creímos que ya te habías ido

Eriol- si, tuve que ir a arreglar algunos asuntos a Inglaterra, pero ya estoy de regreso

Sakura- y porque regresaste?

Eriol- me di cuenta de que me divierto mucho más con ustedes, además aquí hay una persona muy especial para mí y quiero estar cerca de ella

Sakura- Ahh.. te refieres a Yue?

Eriol- No querida Sakura, a pesar de que sea la reencarnación del mago Clow nunca podré sentir el mismo cariño por Yue que sentía el Mago Clow, sin embargo hay otra persona de quien me gustaría estar cerca

Tomoyo- es la profesora Mizuki?

Eriol- no se preocupen se los diré a su debido tiempo (sonriendo hacia Tomoyo)

Sakura- esta bien!

Eriol- tal parece que ustedes dos por fin están juntos. (Observando hacia Shaoran y Sakura)

Shaoran- si (tomando más fuerte la mano de Sakura)

Eriol- me alegro por ustedes dos

Tomoyo- y que les parece si alcanzamos a Rika y los demás

Sakura- si esta bien

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la biblioteca, Sakura y Shaoran iban delante de la mano mientras atrás iba Eriol observando detenidamente a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo- que pasa?

Eriol- nada, mañana llegarás temprano cierto

Tomoyo- si, me toca arreglar el salón. Por cierto también regresaron Rubi Moon y Spinel?

Eriol- no, ellos prefirieron quedarse en Inglaterra

Tomoyo- que lastima, entonces estas viviendo solo

Eriol- si, pero con la compañía de mis amigos cerca no me siento solo, al contrario, me alegra estar tan cerca de todos ustedes.

Tomoyo- que bueno que pienses así (dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Eriol)

Eriol- si (se sonrojo un poco, que era lo que pasaba, nunca se había sonrojada ante la sonrisa de una chica, esto era muy extraño, de repente sintió que su corazón palpitaba mas rápido)

Tomoyo- Pasa algo?

Eriol- no, solo estaba pensando

Los cuatro llegaron a la biblioteca y buscaron los libros que les había asignado el profesor, Shaoran y Sakura caminaban juntos por la biblioteca y Eriol tomo un camino diferente al de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo recorrió los estantes buscando el libro que le había llamado mas la atención en la lista que se les había asignado y de repente lo encuentra en un estante al fondo del pasillo.

Eriol encuentra uno de los libros que les había asignado el profesor y cuando lo tomó observa como otra mano se posa sobre la suya.

Tomoyo- lo siento, adelante toma el libro...

Eriol- no tú lo estabas buscando, adelante

Tomoyo- no te preocupes puedo leer otro

Eriol- no anda tómalo, debe haber otro libro de estos por aquí

Tomoyo- está bien te ayudo a buscarlo

Eriol- si, muchas gracias (sonriéndole a Tomoyo)

Ambos buscaron por todos los estantes, pero tal parecía que todos los libros se los habían llevado

Tomoyo- si quieres podemos leerlo juntos

Eriol- en serio quieres leer el libro conmigo, no te molesta?

Tomoyo- claro que no

Eriol- de verdad no te causo ninguna molestia

Tomoyo- no al contrario (sonriéndole)

Eriol-muy bien que te parece si empezamos

Tomoyo- si

Ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa que los demás y comenzaron a leer, Eriol se sentía un poco extraño estando al lado de Tomoyo y no podía dejar de pensar en ella

Eriol- "Que me pasa, debo concentrarme, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar de leer este libro sin distracciones"

Después de unas horas de estar leyendo en la biblioteca...

Sakura- Creo que ya es un poco tarde

Shaoran- te acompaño a tu casa

Sakura- si gracias

Shaoran- se quedan (mirando a todos los de la mesa)

Rika- no yo también debo irme

Naoko- no se preocupen ya casi lo termino, me quedare otro rato

Chiharu- Vaya como a Naoko le encanta leer no tiene ningún problema, pero yo leo demasiado lento

Yamasaki- de hecho me sorprende que puedas leer esto

Chiharu- Que quieres decir!

Yamasaki- Nada yo solo...

Chiharu se llevo a Yamasaki muy enojada y despidiéndose de sus amigos

Chiharu- Hasta luego a todos, nos vemos mañana

Todos- si hasta luego!

Naoko- No cabe duda que Chiharu es la única que sabe tratarlo

Todos salieron de la biblioteca y Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol y Tomoyo tomaron un camino diferente al de los demás.

Tomoyo- hay esperen un momento

Sakura- que pasa Tomoyo

Tomoyo- (saca su cámara y comienza a grabar a Sakura y a Shaoran, quienes aun no se habían dado cuenta de que caminaban tomados de la mano) No quiero perderme ninguna escena de ustedes dos juntos, hay Sakura te ves tan linda con Shaoran!

Sakura- Tomoyo, no creo que grabarnos en todo momento sea necesario

Tomoyo- hay pero que cosas dices, claro que si, que clase de amiga seria si no grabara sus mejores momentos juntos (dijo con estrellitas en los ojos)

Sakura- jejeje °nn

Los cuatro siguieron caminando hasta donde el camino se dividía en dos.

Tomoyo- bueno, nos vemos mañana.

Sakura- si, nos vemos mañana. Oye Eriol, por cierto que tú casa no queda por donde se va Tomoyo

Eriol- ahh, es cierto (estaba tan distraído observándola que no se dio cuenta de que su casa quedaba para el otro lado)

Bueno pues nos vemos

Shaoran- si hasta mañana

Sakura- Tomoyo, mañana te toca arreglar el salón verdad

Tomoyo- si, así que llegaré muy temprano

Sakura- muy bien y quien será tu compañero?

Eriol- Yo, A mi también me toca la limpieza del salón mañana

Sakura- que bien

Eriol- bueno nos vemos, y Sakura, saluda a Kero de mi parte

Sakura- Es cierto le prometí a Kero un pedazo de pastel. Bueno no te preocupes Eriol yo lo saludo de tu parte

Eriol- si gracias

Shaoran- Nos vemos.

Sakura y Shaoran se fueron por el mismo camino y llegaron hasta casa de Sakura.

Sakura- muchas gracias Shaoran

Shaoran- de nada, de hecho debo acompañarte hasta tu casa para asegurarme de que llegues bien

Sakura- muchas gracias (se sonrojo un poco)

Shaoran no sabia que hacer así que solo se acerco para despedirse y en ese momento sale Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura.

Touya- vaya así que aquí estas, iba a ir a buscarte (de repente observa que Sakura no estaba sola)

QUE RAYOS HACE AQUÍ ESE MOCOSO! Creí que ya no lo veríamos por aquí! (dijo Touya muy enojado observando a Shaoran)

Shaoran- De todas formas ya me iba

Sakura- ya por favor hermano!

Touya- esta bien has lo que quieras! (Touya entro en la casa muy molesto)

Shaoran- bueno, nos vemos

Se acerco hacia Sakura y con su mano tomo delicadamente su rostro y le dio un tierno beso.

Sakura respondió el beso y cuando terminaron Shaoran camina y se despide de Sakura con la mano.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo y Eriol se dirigían a su casa.

Tomoyo- cuando regresaste?

Eriol- apenas ayer, tenia unos asuntos pendientes en Inglaterra que tenía que arreglar primero.

Tomoyo- lo bueno es que ya estas aquí

Eriol- si muchas gracias (sonrojado) "porque me pongo así con ella?"

Tomoyo- bueno, nos vemos mañana, recuerda llegar temprano para hacer la limpieza del salón.

Eriol- si, nos vemos nn

Tomoyo entró su casa, aunque no quería despedirse de Eriol, algo extraño empezaba a sentir pero lo ignoro y se dirigió a su habitación para seguir diseñando un nuevo traje que tenía para su mejor amiga Sakura.

Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar reviews(se aceptan toda clase de comentarios) y gracias por leer mi fic.


	2. Eriol enamorado?

CAPÍTULO 2

Al día siguiente en el salón de la primaria Tomoeda Tomoyo se encuentra en el salón de clases limpiando el pizarrón mientras tarareaba la canción del coro, cuando de pronto llega Eriol y se queda completamente paralizado al ver tan hermosa escena.

De pronto a Tomoyo se le resbala de las manos el borrador y cuando voltea la vista hacia la entrada ve a Eriol parado.

Tomoyo- Ahh!

Eriol- ah! Perdona, es que en realidad cantas muy bello

T- gracias O/O

E- nn de nada, por favor continua

T- ah, es que ... yo... eh... me falta practicar un poco

E- aun así me parece que tienes una hermosa voz

T- gracias. Ay tenemos que apresurarnos o no terminaremos de limpiar el salón.

E- si, tienes razón

T- Eriol... tu...

E- si?

T- podrías traer un poco de agua para las flores

E- claro! "creí que me diría otra cosa"

Eriol salió del salón y lleno el florero con agua, pero únicamente había tres flores, así que decidió salir por más.

Mientras tanto Tomoyo seguía limpiando el salón y se preguntaba porqué Eriol había actuado tan extraño con ella últimamente.

E- Aquí esta!

T- gracias, veo que fuiste por mas flores

E- si, se veía un poco vació

T- si tienes razón

E- Tomoyo, me preguntaba si hoy tienes algo que hacer terminando las

clases ...(sonrojado)

T- bueno, hoy tengo práctica de coro

E- ya veo, bueno y que te parece...

En ese momento Eriol es interrumpido por un grito de Sakura, quien no era la única en llegar ya que un joven de cabello castaño con la cara toda roja la tomaba de la mano.

Sakura- Hola Tomoyo, hola Eriol, no les parece un bonito día

Tomoyo- Hola Sakura

Eriol- si, hoy es un bonito día

Shaoran- hola

Tomoyo- hola Shaoran, veo que hoy vinieron juntos

Shaoran se sonrojo aún más al escuchar estas palabras.

Shaoran- si,... es que hoy me levante muy temprano

De pronto una pequeña criatura salía de la mochila de Sakura

Kero- si, a diferencia de Sakura creo que ese mocoso no es tan dormilón!

Sakura- Kero! Que estas haciendo aquí!

Karo- hay, solo quería ver porque estabas un poco extraña últimamente, y ya veo que estas con ese mocoso, porque no me lo dijiste! Además no puedo creer que estés con una persona tan desagradable como ese chiquillo!

Shaoran- a que te refieres con desagradable!

Sakura- Kero! Deja de decir esas cosas, Shaoran es una persona muy especial! O/O

Al escuchar sus propias palabras Sakura la cara de Sakura se puso roja, así como la del joven Shaoran.

Tomoyo- no cabe duda que hacen una excelente pareja!

Kero- Que! excelente pareja, Tomoyo, te sientes bien, Sakura nunca podría hacer buena pareja con alguien como ese mocoso!

Eriol- vamos Kero creo que estas un poco celoso de Sakura

Kero- celoso yo, va! yo no estoy celoso!

Tomoyo- lo que tu digas nn

Kero- Que! y tu que haces aquí (mirando a Eriol) ¿?

Eriol- ya regresé

Kero- eso ya lo se! Pero porque, pasa algo malo o acaso vienes a ponernos a prueba?

Eriol- no eso ya no será necesario, solo que extrañaba este lugar

Kero- ¿?

Sakura- si! Eriol esta aquí porque quiere estar cerca de una persona muy especial para el! Verdad Eriol?

Eriol- Eh O/O si, es cierto

Kero- ah, que bien, ya tengo ganas de probar mi fuerza contra esos dos amigos tuyos!

Shaoran- Eriol vino solo!

Kero- QUE! porque!

Eriol- Spinel y Nakuru decidieron quedarse.

Kero- que lastima, porque los habría derrotado a ambos de un solo golpe! Jajajaja

Sakura- Kero rápido escóndete!

Por la puerta comenzaban a llegar sus demás compañeros de clase, así que Sakura, Tomoyo, Shaoran y Eriol tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

Profesor Terada- bien como les dije el día de hoy traje los reportes para que sus padres firmen los permisos, y recuerden traerlos firmados mañana o de lo contrario no podrán ir a la excursión.

El profesor se dirigió al lugar de Rika para entregarle el permiso:

Profesor- no olvides traerlo mañana nn y si necesitas algo solo llámame de acuerdo?

Rika- si, no se preocupe lo traeré!

Profesor- Bueno ahora que todos tienen sus permisos comenzaremos con la clase de hoy...

A la hora del almuerzo Sakura había preparado todo para almorzar junto con Shaoran.

Sakura- que bien vamos a comer, preparé esto para ti Shaoran, espero que te guste! nn

Shaoran- Si! Lo comeré con mucho gusto!

Kero- y que trajiste para mi, que trajiste para mi? Dime, dime, dime!

Sakura- lo siento Kero, no sabia que vendrías con nosotros

Kero cambio la cara de felicidad a completa tristeza, pero...

Tomoyo- no te preocupes Kero, yo traje suficiente comida, además hoy prepararé un pastel y prometo traerte un pedazo mañana temprano.

Kero- QUE BIEN PASTEL!

Eriol- oye Tomoyo te parece si almorzamos juntos?

Tomoyo- claro, almorzaremos juntos todos

Eriol- si muchas gracias. "Yo no me refería a eso"

Al terminar las clases Sakura y Shaoran se fueron junto con Kero, pero Tomoyo se quedaría en el coro:

Eriol- Te puedo acompañar al coro

Tomoyo- eh... si quieres

Eriol- vamos. "Es un placer estar contigo"

Tomoyo- y como es Inglaterra?

Eriol- es un lugar muy tranquilo, y llueve casi todos los días. Y dime desde cuando eres amiga de Sakura?

Tomoyo- desde que entré aquí, Ella siempre fue muy linda conmigo y hemos estado juntas desde entonces. La verdad cuando supe que era una Card Captor me puse muy feliz y no quería perderme ni un momento de su vida.

Eriol- parece que la estimas mucho

Tomoyo- si, ella es mi mejor amiga y la aprecio mucho

Eriol- y que me dices de ti?

Tomoyo- de mi, bueno, me encanta grabar a la pequeña Sakura, así como diseñarle ropa nueva para que pelee con animo!

Eriol- eres una persona muy linda nn

Tomoyo- muchas gracias O/O.

Eriol- este es tu salón?

Tomoyo- así es!. Bueno, nos vemos después.

Eriol- si hasta luego.

Tomoyo entró a su salón y Eriol caminaba por el pasillo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Tomoyo, quería pasar cada momento con ella, se sintió cada vez más extraño, y en ese momento escuchó una hermosa voz proviniendo del salón en el que hace unos minutos había entrado Tomoyo.

Eriol- "tengo que verla, pero si me asomo por aquí podrá verme, ya se!"

Eriol salió del pasillo la escuela y se dirigió al patio. Ahí se asomaba de Tomoyo por la ventana admirando su hermosa voz y deseando estar con ella cada vez más.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este fic, también se lo dedico a mis amigas Aome, Avalon y Ashley, y les agradezco por todo su apoyo.

También se lo dedico a mi prima del alma Gina, espero q te guste.

Quero agradecerle a todos por sus reviews.

MyBabyGirl- bueno, procure no tardarme mucho y espero que lo sigas leyendo.

sakuriahiarquizawa- aquí esta la continuación espero que te guste nn


	3. Un nuevo sentimiento

CAPÍTULO 3

Al terminar la práctica del coro Eriol se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de la entrada de la escuela para ver de nuevo a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo- Eriol, que haces aquí tan tarde, creí que ya te habías ido a tu casa.

Erio- no, tenia que hacer unas cosas aquí en la escuela.

Tomoyo- ah, ya veo

Eriol- te acompaño a tu casa, quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien

Tomoyo- no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, además no será la primera vez que me vaya sola

Eriol- Prefiero acompañarte, además me agrada tu compañía

Tomoyo- gracias "a mi también".

Al día siguiente en la escuela primaria Tomoeda.

Sakura- hola Tomoyo

Tomoyo- hola sakura, y no vino contigo el joven Li?

Sakura- si, estaba aquí hace un momento pero dijo que había olvidado su permiso para el museo y corrió de regreso a su casa

Tomoyo- vaya parece que el joven Shaoran esta muy ocupado pensando en ti Sakura

Sakura- hay Tomoyo no digas eso O/O

Eriol- hola Tomoyo, hola Sakura

Tomoyo/Sakura- hola Eriol!

Eriol- hoy también tienes practica de coro Tomoyo?

Tomoyo- no hoy no.

Eriol- entonces supongo que estarás libre esta tarde

Tomoyo- si, eso creo. Sakura tu harás algo esta tarde?

Sakura- si, Shaoran me dijo que quería llevarme al acuario

Tomoyo- el joven Li es una persona muy tierna, como me gustaría poder grabarlos cuando entren al acuario tomados de la mano!

Sakura- hay Tomoyo que cosas dices... (sonrojada)

Eriol- ...Tomoyo, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a la feria que se puso cerca del parque?

Tomoyo- ...ehh, claro! La cara de Tomoyo se puso colorada, mientras se dibujaba una disimulada sonrisa sobre su rostro.

Eriol- perfecto, pasaré por ti a las 6.

Tomoyo- si

Sakura- espero que se diviertan

Eriol- si, te aseguro que lo haremos.

En ese momento llega Shaoran corriendo al salón de clases, el joven parecía completamente agotado.

Sakura- llegaste justo a tiempo Shaoran

Shaoran- me alegro

Sakura besó la mejilla de Shaoran y este se puso completamente rojo, unos segundos después Shaoran ya parecía mas tranquilo.

En ese momento llega el profesor y todos toman sus respectivos lugares en el salón de clases.

Profesor Terada- Buenos Días a todos, espero que no hayan olvidado sus permisos, ya que mañana es el día que tanto esperábamos, iremos al museo de ciencias.

El Profesor Terada comenzó a recoger los permisos, y cuando ya había terminado dijo:

Bueno recuerden traer todo lo necesario para mañana, necesitaremos un cuaderno para anotar algunos datos importantes, los equipos se harán máximo de cuatro personas, el proyecto se entregara para la feria de la ciencia, y bien ahora comenzaremos la clase de hoy.

Al finalizar las clases Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y ambos se despidieron de sus amigos.

Shaoran- vamos Sakura

Sakura- si, hasta mañana Tomoyo, espero que se diviertan

Tomoyo- eh,... si hasta mañana

Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron hacia el acuario mientras Eriol y Tomoyo los despedían con la mano.

Eriol- te acompaño a tu casa

Tomoyo- muchas gracias

Ambos caminaron hacia la casa de Tomoyo, Eriol volteaba varias veces para ver la expresión de Tomoyo.

Eriol- en verdad me alegro que vengas a la feria conmigo

Tomoyo- ...gr..gracias

Eriol- bueno, pasare por ti a las 6

Tomoyo- si

Eriol se despidió de Tomoyo y se dirigió hacia su casa, al llegar parecía que estaba lleno se una inmensa felicidad, se recostó sobre un enorme sofá mientras miraba por la ventana pensando lo que pasaría en la feria, y unos minutos se quedo completamente paralizado, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por Tomoyo Daidouji, definitivamente ya no la veía como una amiga sino como la persona que siempre había buscado, una persona sincera y comprensiva que siempre le dibujara una sonrisa cada vez que la viera.

Ahora lo sabia y no podía pasar mas tiempo ocultando ese sentimiento que lo llenaba de alegría, tenia que decírselo, y que mejor momento que la feria, donde no habría ninguno de sus compañeros y no se sentiría tan apenado de mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En ese momento Eriol se la pasaba repasando lo que diría –"Tomoyo... yo tengo que confesarte algo" no, eso no –"Tomoyo...tengo que decirte que tu"..., no así tampoco, vaya nunca imagine que esto fuese tan complicado...

A las cinco Eriol estaba listo, se había puesto ropa casual, pues al principio creyó que lo mejor era ir bien vestido, pero luego recordó que irían la feria, un lugar para divertirse así que decidió llevar una camisa azul y unos pantalones de mezclilla.

Ya eran las 5:30 así que Eriol salió de su casa para el encuentro, podía escuchar el latir de su corazón, y conforme se acercaba a la casa de la joven este se aceleraba, en ese momento se detuvo frente a una enorme residencia, similar a la que el habitaba, se quedo parado frente a la casa esperando a Tomoyo, aun faltaban 15 minutos y sentía el enorme deseo de tocar la puerta, pero se arrepentía, ya faltaban solo 10 minutos y en otro intento de tocar la puerta aparece una joven de cabello negro frente a él

Eriol- (con la cara completamente roja) Ho..ho..hola, ehh.., yo... eh... es que..pues...acabo de llegar...y

Tomoyo- Hola, esta bien no te preocupes

Eriol- bien! vamos

Bueno pues hasta aqui les dejo este capítulo ya que era muy muy largo y decidi cortarlo, espero que les guste.

Este fanfic esta dedicado a mis amigas Aome, Avalon y Ashley que siempre me han apoyado, muychas gracias espero que les guste mi fic y si tienen algun comentario dejenme un review, tambien se lo dedico a mi primita Gina muchas gracias por todo, a todas las quiero mucho y espero que ustedes tambiencontinuen sus fics.

Se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios buenos o malos, pero si dejan los malos nosean tan duros. Bueno pues espero subir el proximo capitulo pronto.


	4. Confesión?

CAPÍTULO 4

Esa tarde Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigieron al parque de diversiones ambos iban concentrados en sus pensamientos, tan sumido en sus pensamientos iba Eriol que no se había dado cuenta que iban por el camino equivocado.

Hasta que Tomoyo observó un pequeño cartel de la feria, fue entonces cuando se detuvo en seco y le preguntó al joven distraído al lugar al que se dirigían; rápidamente Eriol volvió hacia ella y buscaba ansiosamente letreros que pudieran indicarle el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Fue entonces cuando Tomoyo le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y señaló una calle, indicándole el camino correcto hacia la feria, la cara de Eriol se puso toda colorada y solo rió nerviosamente.

Al llegar a la feria Erio se dirigió a la taquilla para comprar las entradas, y Tomoyo lo esperó sentada en una banca cercana. Al comprar los boletos Eriol se dirigió hacia Tomoyo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Tomoyo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, o era sui imaginación o Eriol se comportaba de una forma mas extraña cada vez que estaba junto a ella.

Cuando ambos caminaron hacia la feria pasaban varias parejas junto a ellos, lo que hizo a Eriol sentirse un poco incómodo, e incluso pensó que ese seria el mejor momento para demostrarle a Tomoyo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ambos voltearon a verse cuando una pareja frente a ellos se besaban y caminaban a lo lejos tomados de la mano, fue entonces cuando Eriol decidió que no postergaría mas ese momento, tenia que decirle a Tomoyo que ella era mas que una amiga para él, pero concluyó que haría su confesión al final del recorrido.

Fue entonces cuando Eriol se volvió hacia Tomoyo:

Eriol- me harías el gran honor de tomarte de la mano? (dijo Eriol con una mirada seria y decidida)

Tomoyo quedó perpleja, no sabia que responder, así que solo asintió con la cabeza ya que por mas que intentara hablar las palabras no salían de su boca.

Eriol le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y ambos caminaron hacia un juego acuático.

Para el anochecer Eriol llevo a Tomoyo a la "Rueda de la Fortuna", pues sabia que era el momento perfecto para estar solos y poder confesar sus sentimientos.

Ambos subieron de la mano, pues desde que Tomoyo había consentido el que la tomara de la mano Eriol no la soltaba (NA: a que Eriol! Yo me quedo con el! xD).

Eriol ayudo a Tomoyo a subir, y cuando estaban arriba uso su magia para aparecer resplandecientes luces como las que creaba la carta "The Glow", y ya en la cima Eriol se inclinó ante la joven y antes de poder decir algo, se sintió un temblor en la ciudad Tomoeda.

Eriol se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tomoyo y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrasó fuertemente. Tomoyo quedo completamente paralizada y a lo lejos vio a un hombre con las manos extendidas; parecía estar sosteniendo una enorme masa de energía y antes de que se dieran cuenta, los temblores aumentaban cada vez más.

La gente en la parte de abajo corría y gritaba; el pánico los invadía, pero nadie podía notar a aquel hombre excepto Tomoyo, ya que Eriol estaba de espaldas tratando de protegerla, y pronto Eriol utilizó su magia para detener el tiempo, y poner la vida de las personas a salvo.

Tomoyo nunca lo había visto utilizar su magia, ella estaba muy impactada por todo lo que estaba pasando y vio al hombre acercándose cada vez mas hacia donde ambos se encontraban.

Tomoyo- ERIOL!

Eriol- Tomoyo que pasa, estas bien?

Tomoyo- CUIDADO! (grito Tomoyo desesperadamente señalando hacia el Hombre que ya estaba muy cerca de ellos)

Eriol- quien rayos eres tu?

El hombre ataco a Eriol lanzando una parte de la esfera de energía que tenía en las manos, pero antes de que llegara a Eriol, Tomoyo se lanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y evitando que el ataque de aquel hombre le diera a Eriol!

Eriol- TOMOYO, Estas bien, (Eriol se dirigió rápidamente hacia Tomoyo, ella estaba asustada pero por suerte no le había pasado nada.

Eriol se dirigió hacia el hombre, que ya había lanzado otro ataque, pero esta vez Eriol logro esquivarlo, pronto Eriol le lanzaba hechizos con su báculo, pero aquel hombre los absorbía con la esfera de energía que tenia en las manos. Fue entonces cuando el hombre lanzó toda la esfera de energía y antes de que Eriol pudiera detenerlo esta le llegó a Tomoyo, tirándola al suelo y dejándola inconsciente.

Eriol miro al hombre con furia y lo atacó con su báculo varias veces, esta vez los ataques no fueron absorbidos y el hombre estaba herido gravemente, pero antes de que Eriol lanzara otro de sus ataques el hombre solo dijo- Volveré muy pronto por Ella (señalando a Tomoyo inconsciente tirada en el suelo).

Pronto Eriol ya no tenia energía, pues había usado toda para atacar a aquel misterioso hombre, fue cuando de repente todo se nubla frente a sus ojos, solo se acerca arrastrándose hacia Tomoyo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y antes de que sus ojos se cierren por completo, escucha dos voces familiares, cerca de ellos.

--------------------------------------------------

Bueno esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior, que por cierto tube que conrtar porque estaba muy largo, lamento tardarme tanto, pero es q tenia unas cosillas que hacer xP espero poder actualizar mas rápido.

Respecto a Meiling, en verdad dudo que salga, pues no sabria bien en donde añadirla, pero a lo mejor a la larga se me ocurre, algo, pero por lo mientras no lo tengo planeado.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mis nee-chan Aome, Avalon y Ashely, que siempre estan conmigo y me apoyan! gracias por todo, y espero que les haya gustado, ya estoy trabajando en el siguientet capítulo, asi que no creeo que tarde tanto, bueno eso espero xD.


	5. La predicción

CAPÍTULO 5

Eriol se encontraba en un enorme cuarto de la mansión Daidouji, cuando de repente abrió los ojos; el chico se encontraba confundido y lo primero que escucho fue la voz que Sakura, la misma que había escuchado, junto con la de un joven de cabello castaño, aquella vez que fue atacado por un hombre misterioso.

Sakura- Eriol! Al fin despertaste, te encuentras bien, nos tenias preocupados, cuéntanos que fue lo que...(Sakura fue interrumpida)

Eriol- EN DONDE ESTA TOMOYO! (dijo Eriol con una voz de desesperación)

Sakura- Ella...esta en su habitación, en el piso de arriba, pero...

Eriol sin pensarlo se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de Tomoyo, mientras Sakura le gritaba que se tranquilizara ya que tenía muy poca energía, pero a Eriol no le importó, él tenia que ver a Tomoyo a toda costa.

Al subir las escaleras encontró a Shaoran rondando en el pasillo, pero a Eriol no le importó en lo mas mínimo, él solo quería ver a Tomoyo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, así que paso corriendo al lado de Shaoran y entró a la habitación que parecía ser de Tomoyo. Tomoyo se encontraba recostada en una enorme cama junto a la ventana de la habitación, se veía pálida, y su presencia no era la misma, aunque en el exterior Eriol la veía igual, inclusive mas hermosa.

Unos segundos después entraron Sakura y Shaoran en la habitación, no sabían lo que Eriol sentía por Tomoyo, por lo tanto no se explicaban su extraña actitud, sin embargo Eriol siempre se había preocupado por las personas a su alrededor, así que no le dieron mucha importancia a la reacción que había tenido.

Eriol- estará bien, verdad?... (miraba a Sakura con cara de preocupación esperando escuchar una respuesta afirmativa)

Sakura- no lo sabemos, el doctor dijo que se encontraba completamente sana, sin embargo no ha despertado desde ayer y no sabemos porque no ha reaccionado a los medicamentos que le dieron.

Shaoran- Eriol, necesitamos que nos digas exactamente que fue lo que paso!

Eriol- se los explicare todo, pero díganme una cosa, como llegaron hasta la feria, no se supone que tenían una cita juntos?

Sakura- (sonrojada junto con Shaoran) si es cierto, pero sentimos una extraña presencia y utilizamos la carta vuelo para llegar hasta allá, cuando llegamos la feria estaba casi toda destruida, y te encontramos junto con Tomoyo.

Shaoran- si, de hecho tu la tenias abrasada entre tus brazos con tal fuerza que nos fue difícil separarlos

La cara de Eriol se torno roja, pero seguía muy preocupado por Tomoyo, así que con la poca fuerza que tenia sacó su báculo y iluminó a Tomoyo con una resplandeciente luz, pero aun así Tomoyo no despertó de aquel profundo sueño. Al ver esto la cara de Eriol expresó una enorme angustia y su cuerpo estaba tan débil por la energía que había usado que apenas podía permanecer de pie junto a la cama de Tomoyo.

Eriol- Porque, PORQUE! PORQUE NO DESPIERTA!

Sakura- Cálmate Eriol, estas muy débil, creo que deberías descansar.

Eriol- No, todo esto fue mi culpa, si no la hubiera invitado a la feria, esto no habría pasado.

Sakura- No fue tu culpa

Shaoran- Deja de culparte por esas cosas y explícanos lo que pasó!

Eriol les explico todo lo que había pasado en la feria, claro que omitió algunos detalles sobre su intento en declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Tomoyo, sin embargo Sakura y Shaoran se veían asombrados por lo que había pasado.

Sakura- crees que ese hombre esté en busca de las cartas Cloe

Shaoran- no lo creo, en ese caso no habría mencionado que se llevaría a Tomoyo, en todo caso te buscaría a ti, la Card Captor, y si se atreviera a tocarte se las vería conmigo, primero muerto que dejar que ese hombre te lleve, (dijo Shaoran con furia en sus ojos)

Eriol- es cierto, pero entonces para que querrá a Tomoyo, yo jamás permitiré que se la lleven, cuidare de ella el tiempo que sea necesario, no la perderé de vista ni un minuto.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la cuidad Tomoeda había un hombre delgado y de gran estatura, tenía el cabello negro y largo, y su tez era clara, usaba una capa oscura y sus ojos eran color miel, su nombre era Etsuke. Estaba sentado en la parte superior de un viejo Templo y parecía que hablaba con otro hombre que parecía mas joven, alto y de cabello rojo, y parecía responder al nombre de Hiroshi.

Hiroshi- es la hora, si no te das prisa más tarde será muy peligroso, y no podrás derrotarlo

Etsuke- si, lo se, pero aun no estoy seguro

Hiroshi- dijiste que tenias que recuperarla, no?

Etsuke- si, a cualquier costo

Hiroshi- entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tienes que hacerlo ahora, has despertado su poder interior y pronto su unirá con tu peor enemigo

Etsuke- bien, pero por ahora estarán mas alerta, tengo que crear una distracción

Hiroshi- Ya tengo algo en mente, tu no te preocupes, pero recuerda que no debe tardar mas de una semana o no lograrás derrotarlo, la predicción de Kasemi podría llegar a cumplirse muy pronto

Etsuke- si, esperaré hasta que despierte, así no seria justo para ella, aun no descubre todo el poder que tiene en sus manos

Hiroshi- muy bien entonces tenemos mucho que hacer

De vuelta en casa de la familia Daidouji:

Eriol seguía en el cuarto de Tomoyo y no dejaba de culparse por lo que había sucedido, se encontraba al pie de la cama de Tomoyo, con la cabeza hacia abajo, cuando de repente siente la mano de Tomoyo junto a la de él, al levantarse se podían distinguir pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, y dirigió una mirada de sorpresa hacia Tomoyo.

Eriol- Al fin despertaste, yo,... yo, quería, pues, es que..., tu... (apenas podía hablar de lo sorprendido que estaba, y quería decirle tantas cosas que no sabía ni por donde empezar)

- Yo estaba muy preocupado por ti (dijo finalmente después de pronunciar una enorme cantidad de palabras sin sentido)

Tomoyo sonrió levemente, pues se veía que tenia muy poca energía, y un segundo después trato de hablar, pero Eriol le pidió que no lo hiciera, pues estaba en muy mal estado.

Eriol- Ahora regreso, voy a avisarle a los demás que al fin despertaste,... (Tomoyo quería agradecerle por haberse preocupado por ella, pero antes de que pronunciase palabra alguna fue interrumpida por Eriol)

-Por favor, no hables, guarda tus energías, enseguida regreso.

Eriol salió de la habitación de Tomoyo y bajo las escaleras para avisarles a todos que Tomoyo ya había despertado.

Eriol- Al fin despertó!

Sakura- En verdad!

Eriol- Si, finalmente despertó!

Shaoran- me alegra que hay despertado, en realidad creí que le tomaría mas tiempo recuperarse, pero por lo que puedo ver es bastante fuerte.

Eriol- Si, ella es única! (agrego Eriol con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos)

Los tres se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia la habitación de Tomoyo, y cuando llegaron Tomoyo se encontraba sentada sobre la cama.

Eriol- Te dije que descansaras! (dijo sobresaltado)

Shaoran- No te preocupes Eriol, estoy seguro de que ella se siente mejor, o de lo contrario ni siquiera habría intentado moverse.

Los tres se apresuraron hacia la cama de Tomoyo

Sakura- Te encuentras bien?

Tomoyo- Si, no se preocupen

Eriol se dirigió hacia Tomoyo y tomo su mano derecha entre las de él:

-Lo siento mucho (dijo el chico tratando de disimular la tristeza que sentía al verla en ese estado)

Tomoyo- No fue tu culpa, en verdad no tienes porque sentirte así

Eriol se quedo parado junto a ella sin soltar sus manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos, y depuse de unos segundos soltó su mano para abrazarla fuertemente hacia su pecho.

Sakura- este... pues Shaoran y yo tenemos que ir a informarle a la Señora Daidouji que Tomoyo esta bien, cierto Shaoran?

Shaoran- de que hablas Sakura, creí que Eriol ya nos había informado a todos... (observando que Eriol no soltaba a Tomoyo)

Sakura- hay Shaoran que cosas dices... bueno, vamos anda...

Shaoran- pero...pero...

Sakura dirigió a Shaoran fuera de la habitación dejando a Eriol y a Tomoyo solos.

Shaoran- que rayos esta pasando Sakura! No entiendo nada... porque Eriol...

Sakura lo interrumpió y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

Shaoran- ahh... este... creo que ya lo entendí (dijo sonrojado y posteriormente le dio a Sakura un tierno beso)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este capitulo se lo dedico a mis amigas Aome, Ly y Avalon, ya mi primita Gina que siempre me apoya nn.

Bueno, para empezar debo disculparme por tardar tanto en este capitulo, en verdad lo siento mucho TT... pero cuando estaba a punto de terminarlo entro este nuevo canal Animax! Y pues la verdad me gusta muchisimo ver televisión..(que sino ¬¬), y bueno pues ahora pasan muchas series que me gustan! Nyuuu! Y no puedo dejar de verlas TT...

Y bueno hablando de este canal ¡que series les gustan?... (disculpen si les molesta q escriba de este canal pero es que me gusto mucho la programación! Nyuuu! Y estoy muy emocionada Nyuu!... ami me gusta Prince of Tennis, Pita Ten, Wolf's Rain, Fullmetal Alchemist, Vandread, Di Gi Charat Nyu! (aunque pase a las 2 de la mañana nn°), etc...

Y bueno pasando al tema del fanfic estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y "intentare" actualizar pronto... y mas si dejan reviews en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo o y please sigan leyendo, Nyu!


	6. El misterio de Tomoyo

CAPÍTULO 6

Sakura y Shaoran salieron de la casa de Tomoyo hacia el jardín, donde se sentaron en una pequeña banca que se columpiaba.

Sakura- solo espero que Tomoyo se recupere pronto

Shaoran- no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que ya se encuentra mucho mejor, pero lo que me extraña es que alguien este tan interesado en Tomoyo como para llevársela

Sakura- si, pero… no crees que tiene algo que ver con las Cartas?

Shaoran- no lo creo, aunque si alguien esta en busca de ellas saben perfectamente que Tomoyo es una estrecha conexión contigo, solo, que para que la querrán utilizar?

El joven castaño se que quedó pensando por un tiempo, cuando Sakura escucho un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de la mansión Daidouji.

Sakura- QUE FUE ESO! (Dijo sobresaltada)

Shaoran- vayamos a ver, pero lo mas seguro será ir nosotros solos, si Eriol se entera de que algo paso estará mas preocupado.

Sakura- tienes razón, vayamos…

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera, listos para luchar contra cualquier cosa, cuando de repente se ilumino ante sus ojos la figura de un enorme ave.

Shaoran- Sakura quédate ahí! Yo peleare con ella!

Sakura- no, de ninguna manera te dejare pelear solo!

Shaoran- Sakura, escúchame, no me pasara nada, te lo prometo! Shaoran había tomado a Sakura entre sus brazos abrasándola fuertemente, y al separarse, corrió hacia el ave para proteger a Sakura.

El ave no dejaba de moverse, y lanzaba rayos de luz hacia donde se encontraba Shaoran, pero Sakura se apresuro y utilizó la carta bosque, enredando al ave, y en aquel momento en que Shaoran sacó su espada, el ave se desvaneció de repente.

Sakura- que paso?

Shaoran- no lo se, pero parece que nos están observando, hay que ser muy cuidadosos

Sakura- si, vayamos a ver si Tomoyo se encuentra bien

Adentro de la mansión se encontraban Tomoyo y Eriol. Al escuchar aquel extraño sonido, Eriol se había dirigido inmediatamente hacia la ventana, y Tomoyo estaba a punto de seguirle, pero este se lo impidió, ya que corría peligro con el simple hecho de estar débil por aquel ataque. Al observar la situación de la parte de afuera Eriol estaba a punto de lanzar un poderoso hechizo al ave, de no haber sido porque esta se había desvanecido por completo. Tomoyo quedo mirando extrañamente hacia la ventana, ambas manos las tenía extendidas y antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Tomoyo calló al suelo.

Eriol corrió hacia Tomoyo, la levantó del suelo y la puso de nuevo en su cama; estaba muy preocupado, pues no sabía lo que había ocurrido con ella. En ese instante aparecieron Shaoran y Sakura en la habitación, ambos muy agitados. Al entrar observaron que Tomoyo estaba nuevamente en cama, lo cual los dejo desconcertados.

Sakura- que pasó con Tomoyo?

Eriol- no lo se. (Contestó Eriol agachado.)

Su voz sonaba entrecortada, y de no ser porque el cabello le cubría toda la cara, Sakura habría asegurado que una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Shaoran- Eriol, dinos lo que viste.

Eriol- No pude protegerla

Sakura- pero que paso?

Eriol- NO PUDE PROTEGERLA!

Shaoran- cálmate Eriol, dinos los que paso!

En ese momento Tomoyo emitía una extraña luz desde su pecho, y todos quedaron desconcertados ante aquel extraño suceso. Tomoyo abrió los ojos poco a poco.

Sakura y los demás empezaron a sentir aquel enorme poder que provenía de Tomoyo.

Shaoran- que esta pasando!

Sakura- Siento un enorme poder de Tomoyo

Shaoran- si yo también lo siento

Eriol- Tomoyo te encuentras bien?

Tomoyo se levanto poco a poco.

Tomoyo- me siento extraña

Eriol- no te preocupes pronto averiguaremos lo que esta pasando

Tomoyo se paro de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, Eriol la tomo con ambas manos de los hombros y le pidió que regresara.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza y una enorme fuerza lanzó a Eriol hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Tomoyo salio corriendo hacia el, mientras Sakura y Shaoran trataban de levantar a Eriol.

Tomoyo- Eriol, lo siento mucho, yo no quise hacerlo

Eriol- no te preocupes no me paso nada.

Eriol se encontraba aun en el suelo, apenas podía moverse. Sakura y Shaoran seguían tratando de levantarlo.

Shaoran- Tomoyo quédate ahí, no te muevas!

Tomoyo- pero yo no quise...

Shaoran- Alto!

Tomoyo movió las manos de nuevo, una luz salió de sus palmas y se dirigió hacia el techo de su habitación, y este cayó sobre Sakura.

Sakura- Escudo!

Shaoran- Tomoyo no te muevas!

Shaoran dejo a Eriol por un momento y fue corriendo hacia Sakura.

Shaoran- te encuentras bien Sakura?

Sakura- si, no te preocupes.

Tomoyo salió corriendo de su habitación, y Shaoran fue detrás de ella.

Sakura- Shaoran!

Shaoran- cuida de Eriol y los dos quédense aquí yo iré por ella y averiguaremos lo que esta pasando

Eriol- yo iré!

Shaoran- No! Ni siquiera puedes levantarte!

Eriol- pero Tomoyo...

Shaoran- déjamelo a mí, te prometo que no le pasara nada

Eriol- esta bien

Shaoran salió corriendo de la mansión, aun podía sentir el poder de Tomoyo, mientras tanto en otro lugar:

Etsuke- Ya despertó!

Hiroshi- si, y parece que ya descubrió su poder, pero aún no sabe como manejarlo

Etsuke- no te preocupes, en cuanto pueda, yo le enseñaré, solo tengo que deshacerme de ese insecto!

Hiroshi- estas seguro de que ella confiará en ti?

Etsuke- si, no te preocupes, yo la haré recordar

Hiroshi- pero si le devuelves sus recuerdos de la otra vida también recordara a Eriol

Etsuke- si, es cierto, pero con el poder que he obtenido puedo manipular sus recuerdos y hacer que lo olvide para siempre

Hiroshi- pero olvidas que ella también tiene un enorme poder

Etsuke- si, pero yo seré quien le enseñe a manejarlo

Hiroshi- así que ya tenias todo planeado, no?

Estuke- exacto, y una vez que este con ella nadie podrá arrebatár-  
mela esta vez

En otra parte Tomoyo corría hacia el bosque, lo único que quería era alejarse de todo, estaba muy confundida y no sabia porque le pasaba esto.

Shaoran corría detrás de Tomoyo, pidiéndole que regresara y que encontrarían alguna solución.

De repente Tomoyo se detuvo en seco, Shaoran pudo alcanzarla y se percató de una esfera que levitaba justo enfrente de ellos.

Tomoyo no quitaba su vista de la esfera y se comenzó a acercar hacia ella, Shaoran trató de detenerla, pero parecía estar bajo alguna especia de hipnosis.

En ese momento la esfera comenzó a emitir una misteriosa luz azul, Tomoyo extendió sus menos para tomarla, en ese momento Shaoran utilizó su magia contra la esfera, y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba intacta.

Shaoran- Tomoyo no lo hagas! Aléjate de ahí!

Shaoran trataba de detener a Tomoyo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus manos estaban a menos de una centímetro de la esfera.

Shaoran tomó a Tomoyo con ambos brazos, pero su esfuerzo parecía inútil. Pronto Tomoyo tenia la esfera en sus manos y ambas desaparecieron de la vista de Shaoran.

Shaoran cayó al piso, pues había utilizado toda su energía, unos minutos después llegaron Sakura y Eriol.

Sakura al ver a Shaoran tumbado en el suelo corrió hacia él, cuando Shaoran vio la cara preocupada de Sakura lo último que hizo fue dirigirle una sonrisa, y un segundo después se quedó completamente dormido.

TT en verdad siento mucho haberme tardado taaaaanto en actualizar, ahora estoy de vacaciones así que ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sigan leyendo!


End file.
